Wires are commonly used electrical connection assemblies in an electrical device. Wires generally include a plurality of core wires and protective sheathes enclosing them. Each core wire typically consists of one or more conductive wires (normally copper wires or copper wire bundles) and one or more insulating sheathes enclosing them. There are gaps between the conductive wires in the core wire and between the conductive wires and insulating sheathes. These gaps make it easy for the outside water vapor to be absorbed into the electrical device due to siphon phenomenon. That is to say, when wires are connected to an electrical device, water vapor will enter the interior of the electrical device along with the wires, thus causing damage to the electrical device. For example, for a camera, once water vapor enters the interior of the camera, fogging phenomenon occurs on the glass of the camera, which will seriously affect imaging quality of the camera.
Thus, it is desirable to propose a technical solution to overcome or at least reduce at least one of the above disadvantages in the prior art.